


The Weight of Living

by RoxyUsami



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyUsami/pseuds/RoxyUsami
Summary: Something short that I wanted to write for Mother’s Day. Wouldn’t Kabu make a great parent?
Relationships: Kabu/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	The Weight of Living

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys! Today’s fic is a little different on the grounds of ABO, so please don’t read it if it makes you uncomfortable. *Kabu has a pussy* and *male lactation*

Kabu loved seeing their baby girl reach milestones in her life.

When she laughed for the first time? Raihan threw a party at Wyndon and made sure to invite all the other gym leaders to celebrate with them.

When she sat up by herself for the first time? They took her wardrobe shopping.

When she called Raihan Dada for the first time? They cuddled her close and cried for 30 minutes before they took her on a trip to the aquarium.

But Kabu never thought that he would be so upset when she stopped breastfeeding. 

He loved that this was a special thing only he could do for her. The way she would stare up into his eyes and basically convey that she loved him without having the means to communicate it. 

It was a special bonding activity that he enjoyed immensely and was crestfallen when one day she just wouldn’t latch on to his nipple no matter how hard he tried. It was just a sign she was growing up, and he would have to accept it because it was just a part of her growing up.

However, it got harder to accept as the days went on. Without their precious daughter drinking his milk, Kabu’s chest doubled in size, the skin became heated and incredibly sensitive.

And worst of all he started to leak.

Much to Raihan’s enjoyment.

When he first found out about Kabu’s situation, he was borderline obsessive.

He began to sneak peaks into Kabu’s shirt when they were alone or in public, much to Kabu’s embarrassment. 

But the thing that got to him the most was his constant sniffing around his chest. Apparently to Raihan his milk smelt “Sweet and enticing, basically begging him to try and get a taste.”

He would constantly wake up to Raihan straddling him and slowly pulling up his shirt to look at his swollen nipples and frankly he was getting tired of it. 

——————

Kabu had finally had enough when he caught Raihan trying to take a peak when he was busy showering. 

With an embarrassed yell and a bottle of soap thrown in his face, Raihan mumbled a string of apologies and shuffled out of the bathroom in shame.

“We need to talk.” Kabu deadpanned as he emerged from the bathroom.

Raihan tried to make himself as small as possible while he hid underneath the duvet.

“About what exactly?”

“Don’t act obtuse now you overgrown imp, you know exactly what I’m talking about!” He folded his arms and sneered.

“Well maybe if you didn’t smell so enticing I wouldn’t be trying to tear your shirt off!” Raihan huffed.

“That’s not a very good argument.”

“You’re not a very good argument!”

“I’ve mated with a child…” Kabu mumbled to himself.

But after two weeks of his incessant pestering, Kabu came to a quick decision. He unwrapped his towel and let it pool at his feet before crawling into bed.

He gently caresses Raihan’s head to rouse him from hiding and offers a small smile to show that he’s not that mad.

Kabu cups his face and brings him in for a kiss, Raihan’s tongue immediately invades his mouth and fights for dominance. He then takes his place underneath his alpha and guides Raihan’s hand to one of his leaking breasts and hisses at the touch.

They abruptly stop kissing and Raihan looks down at Kabu to see if he meant to do that.

“Just do it before I change my mind.” He says before averting his gaze.

“Fuck…” Raihan curses before he swoops down to grab a wet nipple in his mouth.

The first drops of milk flow freely into his waiting mouth and he moans at the taste. It’s just as it smells, sweet, and basically calling out to him.

Above him, Kabu is trying his best to keep his voice down. He never thought letting Raihan milk him would feel so good.

“Hah… it’s so good. My sweet omega.” He complimented as his cock stirs in his shorts.

“Need to feel you baby, wanna fuck another pup into you…”

At those words Kabu pulled Raihan off his nipple and held his face in both hands.

“Not yet, maybe in a little while but not so soon.”

“But-”

“Shhhh, we’ll talk about it later. But in the meantime my other nipple needs some attention.”

Raihan wasted no time in going back down to suckle at the other breast. He played with the other nipple between his fingers as he drank his fill. All the while rutting up between Kabu’s slick pussy.

But Kabu didn’t feel like getting knotted at the moment, though he could certainly lend a helping hand for his alpha. Silently, he snaked a hand into his lover‘s shorts and began to stroke his cock, and before long it was already spasming in his hand and coating it with cum.

“Love you so much...” Raihan whispered into his neck as he collapsed unto the sleepy omega. “I can’t wait to taste more of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have to go back to work now and I’m full time and unfortunately that means I’ll be super drained by the time I get home and won’t have energy to write the longer fics I usually do. (I’ll still try to write them no worries but I’ll take me even longer)  
> So I wanna try writing at least one fic a week and they’ll be significantly shorter but that’s all I can do atm. If you have any kibkab prompt ideas leave them in the comments and I’ll see what I can do. - ❤️ Roxy


End file.
